Stwinger
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Herbivore | lifespan = | location = | language = Pixie, Brownie, Elvish | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Any | height = 1'6" – 2' (45–60 cm) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Stwingers were pixie-like creatures with vestigial wings, known for their love of swinging from branches, ropes, or other creatures' hair. Description Stwingers were tiny creatures, standing between a foot and a half to two feet (45 to 60 centimeters) high. Most beings found stwingers to be exceptionally cute—even too cute—though this could have been the effect of the creature's special glands, which exuded a powerful pheromone causing anyone within about 40 feet (a dozen meters) to consider them favorably. Abilities Besides their charming gland, stwingers also had the inherent magical ability to create mirror duplicates of themselves several times per day as a defensive mechanism. Stwingers could fly for very short distances with their undeveloped wings; they usually only did this to help jump from one branch or rope or beard to the next. Personality Stwingers existed to have fun, and the most fun could be had by swinging from one object to another. Other creatures with long hair or long beards were seen as playthings more than as individuals. It was possible to speak to a stwinger and convince it that being swung on was not particularly pleasant, but otherwise, a stwinger did not even consider that this might be the case. Fortunately, (for other creatures,) stwingers were usually nocturnal. Stwingers preferred swinging from beards more than from hair, and so they often sought out places to live where dwarves were present. Society Stwingers preferred warm, cozy habitats with as many luxuries as they could spare. Their tiny homes were full of hair ropes hanging from the ceiling for them to swing on. They did not otherwise collect what others might consider treasure. They often maintained two homes, one which was their true home and another that was near a high population of playthings, such as dwarves. The two dwellings were usually spaced about three miles from each other. Stwingers were usually solitary creatures, but once every three years, they came together for ten days to mate and trade ropes in a Great Meet. Stwingers spoke Pixie, Brownie, and Elvish and usually understood some Dwarvish and Gnomish as well. Ecology Stwingers were vegetarians. Their favorite foods were legumes and tubers, but they could eat grass if it was all that was available. They did not keep farms but simply took what they needed from the farms or markets of other races. Stwingers reached adulthood after only a single year. Usually, pregnant stwingers gave birth to a single offspring, but on the rate occasion when twins were born, they always had a telepathic link and spent the rest of their lives living together. The charming pheromone could be harvested from stwingers' glands as a fluid and used to produce ''philters of love'', provided the stwinger was still alive or had been dead for less than an hour. History Stwingers were known to live in the parks of the ancient city of Cursrah where they entertained themselves swinging from the trees and stealing food from picnic baskets. Appendix References